


Stirring Up a Storm

by SubaruWill



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante Lives, Family, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubaruWill/pseuds/SubaruWill
Summary: Последнее, что запомнил Ло, - смерть. И все же теперь он увидел знакомое лицо. Лицо, которое принадлежало давно умершему, но очень живому человеку. Кора-cану. Если это второй шанс, то Ло сделает все возможное, чтобы защитить его улыбку или доброту, даже если придеться умереть





	Stirring Up a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Original:https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248302.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено

— Трафальгар Д. Ватер Ло.  

 Последнее, что он помнил - смерть. Он истекал кровью на каком-то зимнем острове в Новом Мире. Холодные снежинки пока еще оставляли фантомные следы на его лице.  

 — А? 

 — Я вообще не должен был говорить вам этого. У меня нет кодового имени, как у вас двоих, так что мое имя не меняется. Ватер это от моей матери, а Д. секретное имя. Из поколения в поколение, моя семья... 

 До его ушей доносились голоса с большого расстояния, создавая эхо. С самого начала, он понял, что один из голосов принадлежит ему самому. Несмотря на это, он чувствовал себя беспомощным.  

— Как скучно! Это совсем не весело! 

 — Да! 

 — Да вы же сами ко мне пристали! 

 Внезапный рывок, кто-то схватил его за ворот рубашки и поднял в воздух, заставляя Ло полностью осознать происходящее. Он, наконец, открыл глаза, но в них блеснуло лишь замешательство и непонимание.  

Ло огляделся, не реагируя на то, как его держали за рубашку. Он заметил, что двое детей смотрят на него с жалостью. Темноволосая девочка и большой пухлый мальчик. Ло мог поклясться, что где-то уже видел их, но где? 

Когда человек, несший его, уже завернул за угол, в голове наконец-то возник ответ. Детка 5 и Баффало! Хотя он не понимал, почему они выглядят как дети.  

Ло чувствовал себя странно. Здания казались слишком большими, а улицы широкими, прохожие пугали. В теле было знакомое чувство слабости, но он не мог вспомнить откуда. Он взглянул на свою руку, и его глаза расширились.  

Его кожа была бледной, покрытая белыми пятнами.  

Прежде чем Ло осознал это, его бросили в пустой переулок. Его инстинкты сработали, и он приземлился на ноги, делая несколько шагов назад. Когда он остановился, то поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на нападавшего.  

Высокий человек повернулся к нему спиной, и Ло мог видеть только черное пальто с перьями, свисающее с его плеч.  

Сердце Ло замерло, а затем снова забилось, достигая бешеной скорости, угрожая вырваться из груди. Его руки задрожали, впрочем, как и все тело.  

Он знал, кто стоит перед ним. Боже, как будто бы он мог забыть своего героя, своего второго отца, человека, которого он обожал и любил больше, чем мир? 

 — То, что ты сказал... правда7 

У Ло перехватило дыхание. Сколько лет прошло с тех пор, как он в последний раз слышал этот голос? 

 — Что в твоем имени есть “Д”... Если это правда, то тебе нужно убираться отсюда. Уходи от Доффи! — мужчина обернулся, выражение его лица было таким же отчаянным, как и он сам. — Ты понимаешь, Ло?! Ты не должен оставаться рядом с ним!

 _Кора-сан_!

Ло пытался вспомнить, как дышать, совершенно ошеломленный ситуацией.  

 — Это... — прошептал он, — это невозможно.  

Коразон присел и вздохнул.  

 — Это не невозможно. Я никогда не говорил, что стал немым. Просто остальные почему-то так подумали.  

Ло посмотрел на свои руки, а затем снова на Коразона. Он снова был ребенком. Ребенком, который умирал от янтарного свинца. У него еще даже не было силы дьявольского фрукта. Но в то же время, Ло отчетливо помнил, как умирал от многочисленных ран спустя годы после этого момента. Неожиданная засада для него и его команды, и они не смогли продержаться до прибытия Мугивар.  

 — Тебе нужно убираться отсюда, Ло! Не становись монстром, как мой брат! 

Итак, что это было? Колдовство, вызванное врагом? Иллюзия, созданная его разрушающимся мозгом? Или, может, загробная жизнь? Он должен снова и снова и снова переживать смерть Кора-сана, не в силах изменить судьбу этого человека, и вечно тонуть в собственной беспомощности и отчаянии?  

Похоже, его затянувшееся молчание и потрясенный вид наконец заметил Коразон. Он нахмурился.  

 — Ло, ты слышишь меня? 

Если Ло чему и научился у Монки Д. Луффи, так это плевать в лицо логике и идти против врага со всем, что есть, даже если этот враг само время и судьба. Кора-сан хотел защитить его имя Д, так что Ло решил использовать все безумие, которое у него было, чтобы защитить его в ответ.  

Во-первых, он должен был увести Кора-сана подальше от Дофламинго. Этот придурок рисковал собственным прикрытием, чтобы спасти мальчишку. Что он сделала в прошлый раз? А, точно. Нужно заставить Кора-сана похитить его.  

Губы Ло искривились в легкой ухмылке, а глаза загорелись  

 — Четко и ясно. 

Он действительно не мог вспомнить, как именно прошел этот разговор в прошлый раз, но ему было все равно. Но он точно помнил, что Детка 5 и Баффало скоро начнут следить за ними, поэтому медлить было нельзя.  

 — Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, — сказал он.  _Я знаю, что ты пытаешься сделать_. — Я все равно скоро умру, так что все, что я делаю, не имеет значения, —  _кроме твоего спасения, даже если это будет стоить мне жизни._

 — Убирайся отсюда и ищи лекарство!  

 — Его нет! —  _есть одно, и ты должен помочь мне найти его, чтобы я смог защитить тебя_ , подумал Ло, усмехнувшись. Он развернулся и побежал из переулка. — Я расскажу Дофламинго, что ты можешь говорить! И о том, что ты фруктовик! 

 Коразон вздрогнул и вскочил на ноги. 

 — О-откуда ты знаешь, что я фруктовик?! 

Ло оглянулся через плечо, слегка нахмурившись. Ох, Кора-сан не использовал свои способности перед ним, потому что мальчик не был громким. Ну хорошо.  

 — Догадался! — он рассмеялся. — А ты попался! 

 — Не делай этого! — потребовал Коразон, бросаясь за ним. — Чертов мальчишка! 

Ло ловко избежал удара, сталкивая блондина в мусорный бак.  

Ло поморщился, надясь, что ему не слишком больно. Он вылетел из переулка и врезался в живот Баффало, отскакивая от него на землю.  

Быть маленьким — отстой.  

Игнорируя смех двух детей, Ло глянул обратно в переулок. Волосы встали дыбом, потому что Кора-сан выглядел взбешенным. Ло побежал так быстро, как только мог его двенадцатилетний организм.  

Погоня не продлилась долго, так как Коразон потерял ребенка в толпе (да еще и упал несколько раз). Спросив у прохожих дорогу, Ло прибыл в порт и обнаружил корабль пиратов Донкихота. Он был всего в шаге от лестницы, ведущей к нему, как вдруг кто-то снова дернул его за воротник рубашки. Он был высоко поднят над землей, а взгляд его устремился на лицо Коразона.   

Внутренности Ло скрутило от страха. Сейчас это был не тот Кора-сан, которого он знал и любил, точнее, не совсем он. Он был офицером морского дозора и работал под прикрытием, чтобы остановить своего безумного старшего брата, а он угрожал ему тем, что расскажет все его секреты.  

— Коразон! 

Услышав голос Дофламинго, они оба напряглись. Разъяренное выражение лица Коразон сменил страх. Он посмотрел на брата, а потом снова на Ло. Мальчишка сейчас мог просто открыть рот, все разболтать, и Росинанта пристрелят.

Но Ло ничего не сказал. Его взгляд полный ненависти, негодования и кровожадности был устремлен на старшего Донкихота, что ошеломило Коразона.  

— Ты вернулся, и Ло с тобой, как я вижу, — спокойно сказал Дофламинго, не обращая внимания на тех, к кому обращался. — Хорошо. Нам нужно отплывать, дозорные снова как-то выследили нас! — он отвернулся, чтобы уйти. — Быстро! 

Ло сложил руки на груди и посмотрел на Коразона с вызовом.  

— Я не скажу ему, потому что должен тебе, — сказал он легкомысленно, а затем продолжил тем же тоном, — и убивать меня не стоит, белый свинец сделает это за тебя.  

Коразон стиснул зубы, чуть не разрывая сигарету пополам. Не говоря ни слова, он откинул руку назад, чем вызвал испуг у мальчика.  

Ло ненавидел, когда с ним так обращались. Но когда они поднялись на корабль, и Коразон направился в свою каюту, все еще держа мальчика, Ло позволил короткой улыбке скользнуть на его губах. 

*** 

**Два месяца спустя.**

Больницы изнуряли. Несмотря на том, то Ло был взрослым в теле ребенка и имел закаленный характер, это все равно било по нему. Убедить Кора-сана в том, что все это бесполезно, все равно что просить Мугивару следовать плану - совершенно невозможно.

Ло терпел. 

Но взгляды, крики, снова крики и тыканье пальцами изматывали его. Вдобавок к этому, он был слишком напряжен постоянным планированием и попытками вспомнить все, что происходило на острове Миньон в тот день, каждую деталь, все действия. Все это выливалось в беспокойные сны, а иногда и в кошмары. 

После очередного фиаско в больнице... — честно, Ло был слишком измотан, чтобы продолжать считать их,— они бежали по морю и остановились на ночь на необитаемом острове.  

Как только Кора-сан уснул, Ло сел на своей постели. Он не хотел спать. Каждый раз, когда он закрывал глаза, он видел снег, кровь и Кора-сана, лежащего посреди этого всего. Он слышал выстрелы и смех, жесткий и бездушный, видел жуткую улыбку и розовые перья... 

Слишком много снов, но все в порядке, пока он может спасти Кора-сана.  

Ло посмотрел на спящего Коразона. Неосознанно, его ладонь сжалась в кулак, а слезы навернулись на глаза, но он смахнул их. Не было времени плакать. Кора-сан еще жив, и будь проклят мир, если он не спасет его. Этот шанс он точно не упустит.  

Ночь была довольно холодная, и Коразон спал, закутавшись в свое черное пальто. Ло некоторое время смотрел на него в нерешительности. Легкий розовый оттенок распространился по его щекам, когда он встал и подошел ближе к мужчине. Он осторожно приподнял край пальто и прижался к мужчине. Это было по-детски и очень неловко, особенно для мужчины, которому относительно скоро тридцать.  

К черту, сейчас он ребенок, да и никто не мог засвидетельствовать его действия сейчас.  

Окутанный чувством тепла и безопасности, Ло наконец заснул.

*** 

Коразон проснулся, не понимая, что именно нарушило его сон. Он не двигался, просто лежал, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Воздух был наполнен звуками дикой природы и морских волн, разбивающихся о берег. Все казалось на своих местах.  

Коразон повернул голову в сторону. Огонь костра погас, и остались лишь тлеющие угли. Его глаза расширились, когда взгляд упал на постель Ло. _Пустую_  постель Ло.  

Он сел, паника поднималась в нем, как приливная волна. И тогда он почувствовал, как что-то держит его. В замешательстве Коразон приподнял край пальто. Он застыл, боясь даже вздохнуть.

Ло спал, свернувшись клубочком, как котенок, прижимаясь к Коразону. Одна рука отчаянно сжала рубашку мужчины, и напряжение проявилось на лице мальчишки. Ло пробормотал себе что-то под нос, совсем неслышимое, а затем по его щеке скатилась слеза.  

Сердце Коразона разрывалось.  

Сняв его шапку, он провел по волосам мальчика.  

Он был готов к многочисленным попыткам побега, когда забрал Ло у старшего брата. Он никогда не был нежен ни с ним, ни с каким-либо другим ребенком. Но ему всегда больно было быть таким жестоким, каждый удар словно откалывал кусочки его души. В попытке напугать этих детей, чтобы они ушли, он потерял душевное спокойствие.  

Ло был таким странным ребенком. Коразон все еще не мог осознать внезапную перемену в его поведении. Он стал таким серьезным, молчаливым, бдительным, взирая на мир расчетливым острым взглядом, полным чего-то, что Коразон не мог расшифровать.  

А кошмары мальчика пугали его до чертиков. Лишь однажды Ло проснулся с криком. Обычно он страдал в тишине, одиночестве, ночами лежа без сна, иногда дремая в лодке посреди моря. Ло никогда не просил о помощи. И от этого Коразон чувствовал себя бессильным.  

Ло снова пробормотал что-то во сне, на глаза снова навернулись слезы, а пальцы еще крепче сжали ткань рубашки Коразона.  

На этот раз Коразону удалось уловить одно слово, и, казалось, он забыл, как дышать.  

_Кора-сан._

Ло никогда не называл его так. Мальчик не называл его имени после того, как они покинули пиратов Донкихота. Ни разу. Коразон решил, что это потому, что он ненавидел его, у Ло были все причины на это. Но это... противоречило всему, что он думал о мальчишке.  

Ло был очень болен и все еще мог выказать доверие такому идиоту, который заставлял переживать его трагедию снова и снова. 

Слезы хлынули из его глаз, и несколько соленых капель попали на Ло.  

 Ло зашевелился.  

 — А? — пробормотал он сонным голосом, а его глаза неохотно открылись. Услышав тихие рыдания, он мгновенно насторожился и подскочил. Остатки сонливости исчезли быстрее, чем исчезает дым от сигареты.  

Ло поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Коразона, и его глаза расширились от тревоги.  

 — Кора-сан! Что случилось?! Тебе больно?! — слова сыпались градом в тревожном порыве. Внезапно его взгляд сузился, стал жестоким. — Это Дофламинго? — спросил он опасно низким голосом. Он быстро осмотрел окрестности, но не нашел ничего подозрительного. Он нахмурился в озадаченности и посмотрел на блондина. — Кора-сан? 

— Л-ло... т-ты... — заикался Коразон, таращась на мальчика, который теперь почувствовал себя неловко. — Ты не произносил моего имени с тех пор, как мы покинули Доффи! 

Ло моргнул. Серьезно? Он ничего не заметил.  

 — А теперь ты вдруг называешь меня “Кора-сан”! 

 — Если тебе не нравится, я могу называть тебя Кораз... 

 — Нет! — Коразон прервал его, казалось бы, ужасаясь подобной мысли. —Нет, нет! Я просто... просто так счастлив! — его губы растянулись в глупой улыбке. — Назови меня “Кора-сан” снова! 

Ло натянул шляпу, но ничего не сделал, чтобы скрыть свою маленькую нежную улыбку.  

 — Ни за что, — сказал он. 

Коразон вздрогнул. _Он что, дразнит меня?_

 — Ло! —он обнял мальчика.  

 — Вааа! 

 — Ты будешь жить! Мы обязательно найдем лекарство! Я вылечу тебя! Поверь мне! 

 — Нет! Подожди! Отпусти меня! — Ло извивался, пытаясь высвободиться из медвежьих объятий. — Хорошо! Я сдаюсь, Кора-сан! Эй! Отпусти меня! Я верю тебе! Кора-саааан! 

*** 

 **Четыре месяца спустя, остров Миньон.**   

Хуже всего было ожидание. Ослабленный конечности, боль по всему телу, лихорадка, от которой кружилась голова... 

Все было просто ужасно.  

Особенно ужасно было отпускать Кора-сана, заранее зная, в каком состоянии он вернется. Но он ничего не мог поделать. Янтарный свинец буквально разъедал его организм, сейчас он чуть ли не чувствовал, как он разъедает органы. Недавно он упал в обморок, не в силах терпеть боль, сейчас же его удерживало только взрослое сознание. 

Однако, этого все равно было недостаточно.  

Сейчас Ло оказался бы только помехой, поэтому он позволил Кора-сану сначала спасти его. К тому же он был не только Д, но и хитрым экс-шичибукаем, у которого всегда был запасной план даже на малейшие отклонения от основного (если только в деле не участвовали Мугивары, сейчас он твердо был уверен, что они были не от мира сего, а значит законы логики на них не действовали), так что пока его сердце ругалось на Кора-сана, который получает из-за него травмы, сам Ло слушал свой разум.  

Было тихо. Снежинки лениво падали на землю, покрывая деревья и обломки зданий. Ло сидел на лестнице и бесстрастно смотрел на вершину холма, чуть сгорбившись под накидкой. Он уже успел порыскать в ближайших домах в поисках бинтов или еще чего-нибудь, что можно было бы использовать для перевязки ран. Сечас он просто ждал.  

Вскоре земля содрогнулась от беззвучного взрыва. Через мгновение в воздухе раздались несколько выстрелов. Спустя мучительно долгие полчаса Ло увидел большую черную кляксу, медленно приближающуюся к нему. Сердцебиение участилось. Пока еще все хорошо.  

 — Ло, — сказал Коразон, земетив мальчика, ожидающего его. Широкая улыбка озарила его лицо, когда он поднял дьявольский фрукт, чтобы показать ему. — Смотри! Я достало его! 

 — Это здорово, но мы должны позаботиться о твоих травмах.  

Мужчина казался удивленным.  

 — Но... 

 — Сейчас же, Кора-сан! — потребовал Ло, а после развернулся и пошел к дому, где оставил все припасы. — Мы не сможем убежать, пока ты истекаешь кровью.  

Когда Ло становился таким, даже Коразон не осмеливался перечить ему. Он узнал, каким страшным может быть мальчик после того, как их попытались ограбить какие-то больные ублюдки. Кроме того, он был прав, поэтому Коразон замолчал и последовал за ним.  

Пока Коразон усаживался на полу посреди звуконепроницаемой сферы, Ло ел дьявольский фрукт. Не обращая внимания на отвратительный вкус на языке на глупую улыбку неуклюжего идиота, он приготовил бинты и посмотрел на окровавленный торс своего защитника.  

Сердце Ло дрогнуло, а вот руки нет. Он поднял левую, пытаясь ощутить силу фрукта, и лишь нахмурился, ничего не почувствовав.  

 — Глупый, — тихо засмеялся Коразон, положив больную ладонь на голову Ло, — это не так работает.  

Что-то как будто взорвалось внутри него, знакомая энергия, Ло ухмыльнулся.  

 — Нет, Кора-сан, именно так, — ответил он. —  _Room._

Голубой, прозрачный купол окутал их, и у Коразона отвисла челюсть.  

 — Это удивительно, Ло! — он заопладировал. — Ты потрясающий! 

 — Не двигайся, — проворчал Ло, глядя на раны. Он сконцентрировался, а его руки скользнули по коже. — Будет больно, — предупредил он, прежде чем вытащить все пули разом.  

Коразон застонал, стиснув зубы. В восхищении он наблюдал, как мальчик выбрасывает пули, которые всего несколько секунд назад были внутри него.  

Ло облегченно выдохнул. Зрение затуманилось, и он потер глаза. Даже такая маленькая операция отняла у него почти всю энергию. Это было жалко.  

 — Кора-сан, нам нужно... — начал он, потянувшись за бинтами.  

Но мужчина оказался быстрее.  

 — Это я могу сделать и сам, — заявил он. — А тебе нужно отдохнуть, Ло. После мы выберемся отсюда! 

 — Да, — прошептал Ло с усталой улыбкой. — Вместе... — он не стал сопротивляться внезапному желанию поспать.  

*** 

Грохот и жгучая боль в голове вернули Ло в сознание. Голова кружилась, и он застонал, инстинктивно касаясь больного места. Пальцы наткнулись на теплую кровь.  

Глаза Ло распахнулись, сон окончательно сошел на нет, адреналин выбросился в кровь, давая силу измученному телу. Что-то было не так, совсем не так. Он дико огляделся по сторонам, сердце угрожало вот-вот выпрыгнуть из груди. 

Кора-сан лежал, черные перья были разбросаны по красному снегу. Над ним возвышался человек в морской форме, занося ногу для удара... 

Верго! 

Сердце Ло остановилось, кровь застыла в жилах, а разум затуманился. И тогда невероятной силы гнев вспыхнул в нем, как огонь. Он вложил всю свою ярость в крик: 

 —  _Room!_  — это не помогло утихомирить бушующие эмоции.  

Кора-сан исчез, а нога Верго разбила камень, который появился на его месте. Не давая мужчине времени, чтобы сориентироваться, Ло бросил в него маленький камешек и поменялся с ним местами, когда тот был в нужном положении. Его правая рука была отведена назад, пальцы растопырены и согнуты.  

 —  _Mes_! — он вытянул руку вперед.  

Под воздействием силы сердце Верго выскочило из спины. Оно почти ударилось о землю, как оказалось в руке Ло. Сам мальчик уже переместился к ошеломленному Коразону.   

Сердце билось в спокойном ритме, словно бы его и не вытаскивали из груди. Ло угрожающе улыбнулся, с мрачным удовлетворением.  

 — Верго, — произнес он тоном, не просвещающим ничего хорошего, — больше ты не причинишь вреда Кора-сану.  

 — Л-ло, ты... это... — заикался Коразон, уставившись на бьющееся сердце.  

 Верго выпрямился, лицо, как всегда, не выражало эмоций.  

 — Ты Ло из Белого города, — сказал он, даже похоже не смущенный потерей сердца. — Я слышал о тебе.  

 Улыбка Ло превратилась в усмешку. Он ненавидел этого мужчину. Очень сильно ненавидел. Это он был во всем виноват! 

 — Никто не тронет Кора-сана. Ни Дофламинго. Ни ты, — он сжимал сердце, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы убить человека, его хватка была слишком мала, но этого было достаточно, чтобы причинить боль. Ло радовался тому, как лицо Верго исказилось гримасой боли.  

 Внезапно тьма заполнила сознание Ло, он покачнулся. Слишком много энергии он потратил, его здоровья все еще оставляло желать лучшего пока.  

 Увидев эту слабость, Верго замахнулся для удара, все его тело почернело.  

 — Ло! — закричал Коразон в тревоге, пытаясь подняться на ноги.  

Но Ло сам спохватился. Он вытащил маленький камешек из кармана и подменил его на зазубренный. Камешек скользнул в сердце, как по маслу.  

Верго упал на колени. Сердце дрогнуло, из отверстия полилась кровь. Мужчина открыл рот, но не произнес ни слова. Схватившись рукой за грудь, он окончательно упал на землю и больше не шевелился.  

Ло почувствовало, как сердце замедлилось, пока не дернулось в последний раз. Он отбросил его в сторону. Ему было все равно, как Верго на них напал, главное то, что теперь он мертв.  

Более того... 

 — Кора-сан, ты в порядке? — спросил Ло с беспокойством, оборачиваясь к мужчине. 

Вопросы, которые хотел задать Коразон, застряли в горле, когда он увидел полуобморочное состояние мальчика. Нахмурившись, Ло уставился на мужчину в ожидании ответа. Губы Коразона растянулись в мягкой улыбке.  

 — Со мной все будет хорошо.  

 — Хорошо... — выдохнул Ло, позволяя усталости взять верх. —Это... хорошо, — пробормотал он, прежде чем рухнуть без сознания.  

 Но большие нежные руки успели подхватить его прежде, чем тело коснулось холодной земли.  

*** 

Первое, что почувствовал Ло, когда очнулся - соленый аромат. Он чувствовал ритмичное покачивание и прохладу на лице, хотя его тело окутывало приятное тепло. Мягкие перья щекотали нос, поэтому он протянул руку, чтобы потереть его.  

События на острове Миньон вырвались на передний план в сознании Ло, поэтому он тут же вскочил на ноги с криком.  

 — Кора-сан?! 

Коразон, который спокойно смотрел на горизонт, сидя на другой стороне лодки, испуганно подпрыгнул.  

 — Ло! — в панике воскликнул он. — Что случи.. Аа! —  он поскользнулся на ровном, казалось бы, месте, и его гигантское тело с грохотом упало.

Лодка покачнулась, едва не сбросив двух фруктовиков в море. Ло был брошен обратно в пернатое пальто.  

Коразон поморщился от боли и услышал смех. Ошеломленный, он посмотрел на мальчика и моргнул. Ло смеялся. Счастливо, беззаботно, светясь жизнью и восторгом. Коразон никогда прежде не слышал смеха от него, но теперь он был готов ждать хоть тысячу лет, чтобы услышать его снова.  

Смех Ло был настолько сильным, что у него перехватило дыхание. Однако недостаток кислорода его сейчас не волновал. Все мучения последних месяцев, последних десятилетий растаяли, как снежинки в жаркой пустыне.  

 Потому что он сделал это! Ло спас самого важного для него человека! Он боролся против времени и судьбы и вышел победителем!

 Кора-сан был жив! 

Радость захлестнула его. Сейчас больше ничего не имело значения. Все напряжение ушло, а мышцы расслабились. После всего, что произошло, он чувствовал, как в нем расцветает надежда.  

Кора-сан был жив.  

Смех уже переходил в тихие смешки.  

Кора-сан был жив... 

Теперь смех и вовсе сошел на нет, а на глаза навернулись слезы, и он не мог их остановить. Возможно, не хотел останавливать. Он чувствовал такое облегчение. И одновременно он был зол. Зол на себя, на Кора-сана, на дозор, на мировое правительство, на весь мир. 

 — Ло! — Коразон снова запаниковал. — Что случилось? Тебе больно? Ло! Ло, поговори со мной! — вместо ответа последовало только больше слез, блондин подхватил мальчика на руки. — Эй, ну теперь ведь все в порядке. Дофламинго здесь нет, и ты будешь жить. Не плачь, Ло. Пожалуйста, — взмолился он, успокаивающе гладя Ло по спине. — Или, по крайней мере, скажи мне что случилось, чем я могу помочь.  

 — Ты идиот! — закричал Ло, но в его тоне не было злости. — Идиот! — повторил он, ударив мужчину в грудь. — Зачем?! Зачем ты рисковал жизнью ради меня?! — он ударил его еще раз. — Даже мое имя Д того не стоит! — снова удар. Но в этот раз он не убрал дрожащую руку, а вцепился в рубашку Коразона мертвой хваткой. —  _Я_  этого не стою... 

 — Меня больше не волнует твое имя, — тихо сказал Коразон, а его губы изогнулись в мягкой доброй улыбке. — Я сделал это, потому что люблю тебя, Ло.

 Ло рыдал. Коразон крепко обнял его и развалился на лодке. Он понимал, что мальчику сейчас нужно выпустить так долго сдерживаемые эмоции, поэтому он если что защитит его, пока он так уязвим. И он будет защищать его, пока не умрет.  

Через полчаса Ло успокоился, но пока не спешил выбираться из теплых и безопасных объятий Кора-сана. Лодка дрейфовала, легко покачиваясь на волнах. Солнце опустилось к горизонту, открашивая все вокруг ярким золотистым светом. 

Ло начал засыпать, но одернул себя. Он хотел сделать еще кое-что. Он выбрался из рук Коразона. Его нервный срыв был таким неловким. Хорошо, что кроме мужчины больше никого рядом не было. Он взглянул на Кора-сана.  

Блондин наблюдал за ним с выражением привязанности на лице.  

Ло отвернулся, натягивая посильнее шляпу.  

 — И... — он колебался. Сколько раз он мечтал сказать это? Сколько раз сны заканчивались на самом плохо моменте?  

Ло глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на Коразона со всей решимостью, которая у него была, сердце бешено стучало.  

 — Я тоже тебя люблю, Кора-сан... 

Коразон моргнул. Ему потребовалось секунда, чтобы осознать, что сказал мальчик. Но когда он это сделал, его глаза были готовы вывалиться из орбит, а челюсть отвисла.  

Досада мелькнула на лице Ло, а его бровь дернулась.  

 — Да что с твоим лицом?! 

Медленно рот Коразона вернулся в нормальное состояние и расплылся в обычной глупой улыбке.  

Ло фыркнул.  

 — Куда ты хочешь отправиться, Ло? — весело спросил Коразон через мгновение. — Мы вольны делать все, что захотим!  

 — Во-первых, нам нужно найти безопасное место, чтобы я окончательно избавился от свинца в теле, — сказал Ло, глядя на пятно на тыльной стороне ладони. — Это... будет неприятно. Лучше какой-нибудь необитаемый остров выбрать, — Коразон, казалось, испугался, но ничего не сказал. Мальчик взглянул на него и ухмыльнулся. — После этого? Ну, я хочу стать Йонко. 

 — Й-йонко?! 

 — Да, Йонко, — небрежно подтвердил Ло. — Хотя я все еще хочу найти Ван Пис.  

Он подумал о том, что снова бы мог присоединиться к Мугиваре. Он был хорошим союзником, а вот быть его врагом было бы нежелательно. Только от одной мысли о борьбе с этой командой его голова начала болеть.  

В каком-то смысле, он даже должен Мугиваре. Если бы не он, Ло не оказался бы на том острове. Он был не умер. У него не было бы второго шанса спасти Кора-сана.  

Он мог спасти даже Огненного Кулака. Это уже не казалось таким невозможным - ворваться на поле битвы и стащить двух братьев прямо из-под носа дозорных-фруктовиков. Эта мысль вызвала злую улыбку на лице Ло. Это определенно подорвет планы мирового правительства. И он никогда не был против сделать что-нибудь, что разозлит их.  

Коразон уставился на Ло и изогнул бровь. 

 — Что? Ты ожидал, что я стану дозорным, как и ты? — мужчина побледнел. Прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, Ло продолжил: — Все в порядке, Кора-сан. Я знал с самого начала.  

 — Ты знал?.. 

 — Конечно. Знаешь, ты был недостаточно скрытным. 

Коразон потер затылок и смущенно улыбнулся.  

 — Кстати, — вдруг заговорил он, будто что-то вспомнил, — откуда ты знаешь, как пользоваться фруктом Опе Опе? 

Ло уставился на него.  

— Я не знаю. Я был в отчаянии, просто выброс адреналина, — соврал он, не моргнув и глазом.  

— Да? 

— Да, — ухмыльнулся Ло. — У меня крутые способности. Гораздо круче, чем у тебя.  

Коразон вздохнул.  

 — С этим не поспоришь... — признался он. — Но у ни у кого нет такого тихого сна, как у меня! 

 Ло усмехнулся.  

 — Да, верно, — затем он отвернулся прочь от надувшегося Кора-сана и посмотрел на далекий горизонт. Его ухмылка расширилась до оскала и его янтарные глаза сверкнули чем-то диким и опасным. — Давай просто посмотрим, какую бурю я смогу поднять.


End file.
